Cruel Torture
by ZanMelthine
Summary: Yuri feels tortured as her friends leave her for missions over and over. However, she finally had the determination to do that.
1. Chapter 1

I smooth out the rim of Sai's hospital bed. My eyes wander up to his unconscious face. So serene. So beautiful.

I hear footsteps approach this room. I, being alert, stand up. I stare directly at Naruto when he glances in, as if to be aware of something.

Come to think of it…isn't he supposed to be in this room too?

ANYWAYS! I feel the blush creep onto my cheeks as I realized I stared at him too long, damn am I shy.

"Hi there, Naruto." I greeted.

"Don't tell Sakura I wasn't in bed! She'll kill me!" Naruto shouted.

His arms flailing around as he tries to persuade me. Then again, why would he try to persuade me? Idiot…

I sigh.

"Sure Naruto, this secret is between us and Sai, of course!" I promised.

We share a chuckle, but as soon as it comes, it's over.

"What are you doing out of bed Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Nothing! The door was locked so I opened it for Yuri here." Naruto said rushfully..

Naruto fidgets towards me as Sakura notions towards me for the truth.

"Yeah. I appreciate the help, Naruto!" I said.

I get distracted as I see Sai moving a little. I quickly rush over to his bad and grab his left hand.

"Sai-kun, Sai-kun! Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Sai said.

Flashing his ever soooooooooo creepy smile right afterwards.

But I'm really so relieved…


	2. Chapter 2

5 days later, when Sai is all healed up.

_Flash back two minutes ago----_

"_Yuri, I've gotten assigned to another mission. This one is 4 years long." Sai said._

_Back to the present-----_

Blunt as ever aren't you, Sai?

I felt tears come up to my eyes. Why? As soon as Sai is healthy again, they charge him onto the battlefield again!

I fall onto my bed. I really wish I could spend more time all of them….Sai, Sakura, Naruto…I felt the past drift into my head. All the times when they would ruffle my hair and tell me everything would be okay.

I really have to…get….to…sleeeep…

--------

I slammed my door open, rushing to meet them off. Damn, why did I have to sleep in so late! I grabbed my dress as I rushed down the stairs. Can't have any perverts knowing what color my undies are, can I?

Pink :3

I came to Konoha's gate and came to a stop.

They seriously can't have been waiting for me…right? What worth am I to them….I do nothing…I barely even know them…seriousl-

"Oiiiiii! Yuri! What took you so long? We had to wait an hour just for you to arrive. Who else is going to greet us off but you?" Naruto shouted. Literally!

I glided over to them, giving each of them a hug. Praying inside they would come back safely.

Tears came to my eyes again…I really wish they wouldn't come so often.

"This is what they say a male should do to a female that's crying. I read it in a book about how to comfort those around you." Sai said.

I felt Sai brush a tear away with his thumb, Naruto ruffled my hair with a huge grin on his face, and Sakura smiling at the image.

"Come back safely…" I whispered.

"There's no doubt we will, Yuri. Don't worry." Sakura said.

They rushed off and before I knew it…they completely disappeared. I knew inside my heart, I really would see them again.


	3. Chapter 3

I really wanna see them again…

It's been a year, 3 years left.

How long will I be lonely?

Sigh, time to take a walk into the forest.

I got out of my bed and splashed water onto my face. Pulling on my knee-length white dress and my cute little yellow flats to match my blonde curls. My pale blue eyes accented by my dress. I looked fresh!

I left my house and felt the loud sound of happiness. I walked out briskly to the forest, glancing as children passed by me with smiles on their faces. I never recalled me and Sai having such a past, not that we spend the past together. But still…it's not like we ever had a past. Sai being in Anbu, I just living the same boring days as an orphan, though the time living like that quickly passed. Now that I think about it, how exactly did I meet Sai?

I felt a breeze pass by me left cheek. I should really consider watching where I walked.

"Watch out there!" A girl with two buns called.

Her name was Tenten right?

I felt something wet on my face, quickly bringing my hand to touch it.

Blood…of course.

"Ah…" I whispered.

Usually Sakura would be around when I was injured…What shall I do?

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Tenten shouted. She quickly rushed over to me and grabbed something out of her pocket. Instantly I felt stinging pain, but I held that in. Quickly she put a band-aid on me. "Alrighty there, you're all fixed up..."

"Yuri…" I answered.

Blush came to my cheeks as I realized there were other two people here. Neji and Lee…If I recalled…

I knew most of the ninjas names from when Sai would hand me some books on the current ninjas.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your training. I'll leave right away." I said.

"No, no, no! It's fine! We injured you! You don't have to leave!" Lee said.

I glanced at my surroundings. Kunai everywhere, Lee, Tenten, and Neji were full of scratches!

"May I watch?" I asked.

"No problem there, Miss Yuri!" Lee said with a salute.

Their training was brutal, was this how ninjas trained? It looks so…so…harsh on them. If only I could do something to help them, if only…

I rushed out of their training area and came up to the Hokage's office. I knew Tsunade. Sai gave me a whole book just about her. I knew she was the only person capable of what I wanted right now…

I knocked on her door lightly, only to hear her booming voice.

"Come in!"


	4. Chapter 4

I open the door slowly, and the words rushed out of my mouth.

"Lady Tsunade, please train me!" I shouted.

She stared at me, a little shocked. She looked at my physical body appearance. Just didn't seem very possible, huh? Then she had this look of determination in her eyes…

"It won't be easy." Tsunade said.

"I know. I have a request though." I said

"What is it?" Tsunade questioned.

"Make me stronger than you in 2 months."

Author's note: Yeah it's short….why not? :P


End file.
